


the sun kisses the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Just Waking Up, Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Tickles, and theyre married, kywi is adorable, purely self-indulgent, theyre in fucking love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will was never particularly fond of mornings.They weren’t the worst thing in the world, sure, but they weren’t enjoyable. The sun reigning in on the time of rest and comfort he had so little of everyday wasn’t fun. It wasn’t his preferred way of starting the day. He just wanted to doze off and sleep forever.Until he started sharing a bed with Kym Ladell.ORWilliam Hawkes is entirely in love with his wife
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	the sun kisses the sky

Will was never particularly fond of mornings.

They weren’t the worst thing in the world, sure, but they weren’t enjoyable. The sun reigning in on the time of rest and comfort he had so little of everyday wasn’t fun. It wasn’t his preferred way of starting the day. He just wanted to doze off and sleep forever.

Until he started sharing a bed with Kym Ladell.

Maybe she wasn’t the best person to share one with, though. She was a blanket hog, would take up a lot of the bed, and would tend to snore at times. When they first started laying in the same bed, Will had fallen off during the night several times. Somehow, the sound never awoke Kym. Her face snuggled into the pillow, or into him, her grip on the blanket would tighten and loosen, and her hair would still be sprawled against the sheets.

And yet, it was Will’s favorite thing to wake up to.

There he lay, in his and his wife’s bed. Said spouse lazily nuzzled into his shoulder, her limbs wrapped around him so he could never escape. Not that he’d ever want to. Kym was a nice cuddler.

It was rare for anyone to see her so at peace. Kym was a burst of energy, a breath of fresh air as long as the light outside shone. Even in her sleep, she would speak in her dreams or move animatedly—which have hit Will a few too many times for his liking. He loved her for it anyway. He loved everything about her, and he loved her with his whole self.

Will truly loved her calm side, possibly because it didn’t show so much. Mornings with Kym were always so sweet—not very quiet when she was awake, but certainly filled with tired laughter and toothy grins.

The sun rose a little higher in the sky, Will waited for the ending of dawn to pass. He wanted to stay in bed, lie with his wife until the fire of her radiance and love consumed him. He wanted to cuddle her and kiss the crown of her head forever. He wanted her to know that he was completely enamored with her. Alas, the day had to start eventually, but he would still love her nonetheless.

He lightly pressed his fingers from the hand on her back up and down her spine. His voice was groggy when he spoke his first few words of the day, “Kym, love, it’s time to wake up.”

She groaned, stuffing her face closer into the soft material of his shirt, “No.”

Will was surprised to hear her respond so quickly. It was usually a pain to get her up. “Have you been awake?”

“Not for long,” she mumbled, her fingers started tapping on his side. “I was vaguely awake, but I could feel you watching me sleep.”

He looked away from her, “I don’t watch you sleep.”

“Oh, you definitely do,” he could feel the imprint of her little smirk on his shoulder. Kym turned her head up, eyes opened to look at him, her voice still lethargic, “And you just looked away from me. You can’t hide anything from me, Willame.”

His eyes found hers, “I don’t have time for your morning delusions, Ladell.”

“That’s Ladell-Hawkes, to you.” She lazily moved up onto her elbow to look down at him. Her leg wrapped around his tighter, “You just can’t take your eyes off me, can you?”

Will grinned, bringing his hand up to brush hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry, beloved. I wouldn’t want to.”

Kym’s eyes opened more, her lips pursed in a way to keep a huge smile from spreading across her face. A soft pink licked her cheeks as she looked her husband in the eye. She hummed—in something that wasn’t discomfort—as her head tilted down to snuggle into the crook of Will’s neck. “I hate it when you call me that.”

Will chuckled, voice still raspy but soft, “Now look who’s the liar.”

“I never called you a liar!” she countered, nosing his pulse, breathing lightly. “I said you can’t hide anything, never said you couldn’t lie… but you also can’t lie.”

“Thanks, Kym, I’ll be sure to put that on my resumé.”

She pulled back to meet his eyes, leaning over him again. Kym stared at him, eyes filled with an intimate sense of wonder. She would always look at him that way, as she did with everything else because of her curiosity. The difference between the stare on him was the love and adoration behind it that would always be there, invoking a feeling that made Will feel very warm about her. Filled with all things that made him feel light and airy, even happy. Love bloomed inside him like a flower. The gaze she gave him, and the way she made him feel, should’ve been criminal.

“I love you so much,” he said suddenly.

Kym laughed, almost a giggle, as the small smile she wore grew into a toothy grin. She was wholeheartedly happy. “I love you so much too, sunshine.”

Will reached up to her face and kissed her. She smiled the whole way through it.

Then Kym leaned back, sitting upright and stretching. The sunrays displayed on her skin were golden from the still early morning. Her skin was always so pale and soft to the touch.

“It’s only around six in the morning,” she said as she looked out the window, then flopped back on the bed. “I’m too tired for today.”

He turned his head towards her, “Well, we have to get up. We have work.”

She hesitated, then twisted her head to him. “Will, it’s Sunday.”

“No, it’s Saturday.”

“I’m telling you, it’s Sunday.”

“It was Friday yesterday!”

“It was Saturday yesterday!”

He realized that Saturday was actually yesterday. Or maybe he didn’t, because he might’ve already known that. Maybe he just wanted to be awake with her. Such a delicate mystery.

Kym furrowed her brows at his silence, “Don’t tell me you woke me up early on our off day.”

“Technically, you woke up on your own.”

She gently pushed his shoulder, “William Hawkes-Ladell, you dumbass!”

Said man faced his body towards her. “At least we have more time to sleep.”

“I’m too awake now!” she gestured.

Will cheekily smiled, leaning over for only a moment, then falling down into her collarbone and nuzzling it with his nose and lips. Not too much pressure to kiss, but for her to feel it there. Then he pushed his fingers under her cotton shirt to tickle her sides.

This caused Kym to put her hands on his shoulders and spurt into giggles, “Will! Stop it!” Her smile was so bright, even if he couldn’t see her face. “That tickles, you blonde brute!”

The words weren’t in malice as Kym kept laughing. He nuzzled her closer, on her collarbones and neck, the sensation of his fingertips still making her tingle and squirm. She was always so giddy like this in the mornings, and he adored it. Every part of her smiled, so saccharine. He was besotted with the sound of her laughter.

As much as he wanted to keep hearing that sound, he pulled back to let Kym breathe, chest heaving. Still, he hovered over her, weight on his elbow as the free hand played with her hair.

“So, dear wife of mine,” his heart squeezed as her face lit up joyously, “what do you think we should do today?”

Kym hummed in mild thought, her pointer finger tapped her chin as she looked to the ceiling. “Well, dear husband of mine, I don’t know about the rest of the day, but right now,” her arms winded around his neck, eyes meeting his, voice sweet like honey, “I think you should kiss me.”

And without a second to spare or a complaint, he did. Kissing her over and over again. Her lips were always tender and soft, even if it was cold and they were chapped. They both smiled into their kisses, overwhelmed by the happy feeling of something they couldn’t describe. It felt like love, but even stronger than that. An indescribable, enchanting force of never ending infatuation.

Will would kiss her with that same feeling until she couldn’t stand it. And he would feel that way towards her until he had nothing left to give.

**Author's Note:**

> when kywi is canon then yall will realize...
> 
> also heyyy this is my first fic and its DISGUSTINGLY fluffy. i usually never write like this unless its for sapphics
> 
> (。_。)
> 
> ANYWAYS i hope yall enjoyed that, i think i wrote this in around 4 hours :D


End file.
